Severa
Severa (セレナ, Serena in the Japanese version) is a playable character introduced in Fire Emblem Awakening and returning in Fire Emblem Fates under the alias Selena (ルーナ Rūna, Luna in the Japanese version). She is the future daughter of Cordelia and the potential sister/mother of Morgan. She is voiced by Saori Seto in the Japanese version and Julie Ann Taylor in the English version. Profile Awakening Severa is the daughter of Cordelia and can potentially be the older sister of Morgan if Cordelia married the Avatar, otherwise she is an only child. In her childhood, she grew up in the shadow of her mother's legacy. Despite her best efforts to show any sign of prodigious skill, her attempts were considered inferior to Cordelia's natural abilities. One day she got into an argument with her mother, questioning if she loved Chrom more than her. Cordelia reassured her by telling her that she fights to protect someone special to her. Severa still believed that her mother meant Chrom. However Severa would later regret this final argument as Cordelia tragically died in the battle following that conversation. She was given her mother's ring as her only memento left of her. Severa joined Lucina and the rest of the children to return to the past to prevent the ruinous future. In her Paralogue, Severa is forced by Nelson to fight against Chrom's army in order to retrieve her precious ring which was stolen when she was sleeping. Another person, Holland, was also forced to fight as well. Severa eventually meets up with her mother and Chrom's army and asks them to help her get to Holland so she can talk to him. When Severa reaches him, she chastises him for fighting for blood money and convinces him to return to his family so his future child will not suffer a tragic upbringing like she did. After defeating Nelson, Severa retrieves her ring. Cordelia approaches her and commends her on her skill during the battle. Severa tries to play off her words, saying that she only fought to reclaim what was hers. As Cordelia looks closely at her ring, she discovers that Severa is her future child, causing Severa to confront Cordelia on her final statement saying that she doesn't care because she left her for Chrom. Cordelia is at a loss since she has yet to say such a quote, but she interprets that her "special" person that she fought to protect was Severa, not Chrom. Severa, no longer able to contain herself, finally accepts her mother and makes her promise not to leave her this time. In the epilogue, if she is not married, Severa leaves on a journey, but occasionally returns to her parent's home to yell at them for "old times sake." In her support with her mother, Cordelia tries to get to know her daughter. Severa reveals that she became a Mercenary rather than a Pegasus Knight so that people will not compare her to her mother as much. However despite Severa's cold attitude to her mother, she wanted to spend time with her all along, but was worried that if she got too close, and her mother died again, she would go through even greater pain. In the end, the two vow to never part again from each other. In her support with her father, she cons her father into taking her shopping and buys way too much. Upon her next attempt her father makes her work for it by doing chores. In the final support Severa feels inferior to her mother because she cannot do any of the chores correctly such as sharpening swords or cooking and feels like she has let her father down. Her father consoles her and she makes him vow never to die again. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, Severa arrives in Ylisstol with Gerome and Laurent to hand over the recovered Fire Emblem and one of the Jewels to Lucina while waiting for the remaining children to arrive. Grima suddenly appears, taunting the group and demanding the return of the Emblem. Severely weakened by Grima's attack, Severa tells Lucina to escape and go to Mount Prism to perform the Awakening while she stands between Grima and Lucina as her human shield. Inspired by her bravery and willingness to die, Laurent and Gerome step in to assist in protecting Lucina. As Grima is about to finish off the children, the Shepherds sent by Naga warp into the field to protect the children and defeat Grima. Half a year later after Grima's demise, Severa, along with Cynthia, revives the Pegasus Knight Squad. Severa shows great skill and promise but denies that she joined because of her mother's legacy. Fates Some time after the events of Awakening, Severa appears, alongside Inigo and Owain, in the world of Fates and joins the Nohr army under the alias "Selena". Selena becomes a subordinate of Camilla, though her birthplace and personal history are unknown to the people of Nohr. Should the Avatar gain 5 hearts (1 big heart) in the "My Room" interactions with Selena (requires at least A-Support), instead of the normal dialogue, Selena will reveal that her real name is "Severa," a fact unknown to even Camilla. Hidden Truths Severa is recruited by Anankos to serve as a retainer to his child, the Avatar. She agrees to go with Anankos to Valla. Her hair is changed offscreen by Anankos. Later when their powers were unable to harm the forces of Touma, Anankos bestows his power upon her and changes her appearance. Near the end she is sent to Nohr by Anankos without being informed of his child's name, where she comes to serve Camilla after the trio beat the other candidates. Birthright Selena and Beruka accompanies Camilla as she attacks the Hoshidan army at Cheve. Selena is defeated alongside her liege and is forced to retreat. As the Avatar later begins their seige of Castle Krakenburg, Camilla once again goes off to intercept them in the Underground Passage with Selena and Beruka in tow. Selena and Beruka are eventually defeated by the Hoshidan army. At their mercy, the Avatar chooses to spare their lives as they merely wish to confront King Garon. With no means to defeat them, Selena, Beruka, and Camilla let them pass. Conquest After the Hoshidan army launches its first attack against Nohr at Port Dia, Selena follows Camilla and Beruka to the harbor to assist the Avatar in their defense. Although she is hurt that they do not seem to recall her, she nevertheless pledges her services to them. Revelation Selena and Beruka follow Camilla and Flora to intercept the Avatar and their arm At Sea after King Garon ordered Camilla to kill them. After a long fought battle, Camilla, Selena, and Beruka are defeated. With Camilla's life in the Avatar's hands, the Avatar decides to spare her and request that she join their army. Camilla accepts the offer and Selena and Beruka join them as well. Supports In Selena's support with Odin, she references the Hot-Spring Scramble and the Harvest Scramble through a dreaming spell cast upon her. Personality Describing herself as a snarky individual, Severa possesses a barbed tongue that she freely uses to speak in a cold, harsh and condescending manner to the people she interacts with. Despite her rudeness, she is known to have the tendency to mean the opposite of what she says, a fact that is often not detected by those who are already put off by her initial attitude. However, this exterior exists to protect a much more vulnerable side of herself. When she allows herself to be honest, she comes off as genuine. This fact is demonstrated through the supports that she shares with her parents; her supports with Cordelia, for one, see her initially keeping her distance and treating her with cold dislike, only to eventually break down and reveal that she chose to do so due to being afraid of losing her mother a second time. With her father, she becomes upset when she feels that she made her father feel that he had failed her, causing her to cry. As a result of the legacy of perfection constructed by Cordelia, Severa's efforts were often compared to her mother, making her feel overshadowed. This has in turn led to Severa developing a severe inferiority complex towards her mother, one that she is known to reveal through the spirit of competitiveness that she maintains in order to find any sort of talent or identification that makes her superior. To this end, she is known to frequently pick arguments with other characters and strive to be the victor. At its root, Severa is determined to become like her mother and aspires to achieve the same level of perfection as her, if not more so. In Fates, although Severa's spirit of competitiveness has intensified, it is balanced by the strong work ethic that she has adopted where, instead of being quarrelsome, she instead chooses to display her strength and affirm her talents through challenging other members of the army to friendly duels. Despite the changes in personality that Severa has undergone in the Selena persona, the inferiority complex that Severa harbors towards her mother has not been completely vanquished. If she happens to mother Caeldori, the spitting image of Cordelia who is similarly a paragon of perfection, she can unconsciously vent her jealousy-induced frustration on her daughter when the latter displays qualities that bear a resemblance to those possessed by Cordelia. She does, through the supports that she shares with Caeldori, eventually reconcile this inferiority complex, as she apologizes for her actions and strives to be a better parent to her daughter. Severa is also a shopaholic, shown in various supports such as her support with her father, usually buying frivolously. As such, she has been noted to be the person to squander the most amount of money in both the Shepherds and the Nohrian army. Her birthday is January 21. In Game Awakening Base Stats *'Note': These are her default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Cordelia's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Severa's absolute base stats ÷ 3 + Severa's class base stats *''' - Severa will also inherit the last active Skill from both of her parents, except Skills exclusive to DLC. Growth Rates *These are Severa's default growth rates, to get her actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Cordelia's default growth rates + Father's growth rates + Severa's default growth rates) ÷ 3 + Class growth rates |45% |40% |10% |45% |35% |35% |40% |30% |} Max Stat Modifers Supports '''Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be Severa's father) *Owain *Inigo *Brady *Gerome *Laurent *Yarne *Male Morgan Other Supports *Cordelia *Severa's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Noire *Female Morgan (Only if Morgan is her sister or daughter) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Inherited Sets Father: |} |} |} |} |} *''Severa is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Fighter and Barbarian class sets if Vaike is her father. |} |} |} |} ''*''Severa is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Fighter class set if Gaius is her father. |} ''*''Severa is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Fighter and Villager class sets if Donnel is her father. |} ''*''Severa is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Barbarian class set if Gregor is her father. |} |} ''*''Severa is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Barbarian class set if Henry is her father. Overall Base Class Severa starts off as a Mercenary, complimenting her stat inheritance from her mother. With most physically based fathers, she will have good growths in Strength, Defence and Skill with acceptable growths in Speed. Being a level 10 Mercenary, Severa will already have Armsthrift and Patience to preserve her weapons and help evade attacks on the enemy's turn respectively. Although her Speed growths aren't especially impressive in most classes, she has high enough Defence that means she can take hits pretty well. Mercenary promotes into either Hero or Bow Knight. With the former, Severa will be an excellent direct fighter and can get Sol and Axebreaker from that class. Sol is an excellent healing skill, and with her naturally high Skill, Severa will activate it often. Axebreaker helps her take down Axe users much easier, though this will be seldom a problem if she has a sword equipped. While her growths do favor the Hero class, she can still be a good Bow Knight, alternating between direct and indirect combat at will. Bowbreaker can be useful to dodge arrows, particularly if you decide to reclass her into the Pegasus Knight line. Reclassing =Maternal Inheritance = *'Cordelia:' Severa inherits Cordelia's Pegasus Knight base class as well as her Dark Mage reclass. Cordelia does not have any skills that Severa cannot learn on her own since Severa inherits Cordelia's three classes. Generally, Galeforce is the skill to have Severa inherit to speed up her training, though it is not entirely necessary. Severa can perform well in the Pegasus Knight class as well as its promotions so it is worth considering if Severa's Mercenary line does not suit the player's tastes. Dark Mage overall does not suit Severa as even her best non-Avatar father option, Ricken, does not give Severa a good magic cap boost to make her as good as Laurent. Unless the player chooses to give their Avatar the maximum amount of Magic to their caps, the Dark Mage class and its promotions are strictly for learning skills. Vengeance can be a good offensive skill, but it carries a risk to make it rewarding as she needs to stay injured to exploit the damage bonuses. Tomebreaker will be very useful to dodge tomes in any of her base classes. Lifetaker is a good regenerative skill to compliment Galeforce, allowing her to kill an enemy, regenerate most, if not all, of her health, then attack again or give her breathing room to retreat. Overall, Severa's fixed class set is extremely good as she always have access to two solid attacking skills, Armsthrift to preserve weapons, Galeforce to be a great offensive unit, and Lifetaker for solid regeneration. Given the right father, Severa can improve leaps and bounds above nearly every other unit in the game and can be easily one of the best child characters and overall unit in the game. =Paternal Inheritance = For Severa's Paternal Inheritance, see here: Severa/Paternal Inheritance Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats Conquest Chapter 10 - Unhappy Reunion/Revelation Chapter 12 - Frozen Sea Sword - D (+50% on Conquest) |Item=Iron Sword Bronze Sword (Conquest only) Vulnerary (Conquest only)}} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 13 - Another Hope |-|Normal= Sword - B |Item=Silver Sword Practice Katana (Dropped)}} |-|Hard= Sword - B |Item=Silver Sword Practice Katana (Dropped)}} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B |Item=Silver Sword Practice Katana (Dropped)}} Birthright Chapter 23 - Camilla |-|Normal= Sword - B Bow - A |Item= Crescent Bow Silver Sword}} |-|Hard= Sword - B Bow - A |Item=Crescent Bow Silver Sword}} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Bow - A |Item=Crescent Bow Silver Sword}} *Initially in Guard Stance with Beruka Revelation Chapter 12 - Frozen Sea |-|Normal= Sword - D |Item=Iron Sword}} |-|Hard= Sword - C |Item=Iron Sword}} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B |Item=Iron Sword}} Growth Rates |50% |45% |5% |45% |60% |35% |55% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |60% |45% |5% |45% |60% |35% |55% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Hero |50% |40% |5% |40% |60% |40% |45% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Bow Knight Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | 0 | -1 | +2 | 0 | +1 | 0 |} Supports '''Romantic Supports' *The Avatar (Male) *Laslow *Odin *Benny *Xander *Leo *Arthur *Niles *Keaton *Jakob *Kaze *Silas *Hinata (Revelation only) *Subaki (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Camilla *Beruka *Peri *Setsuna (Revelation only) *Selena's child Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *''Selena can only have access to the Apothecary, Spear Fighter, Oni Savage, Shrine Maiden, and Diviner classes if the Avatar has that class as his secondary class. Special Classes |} Overall Base Class Selena is the first Mercenary unit recruited in both ''Conquest and Revelation. Compared to her fellow first generation Mercenary ally, Laslow, Selena is faster and more resistant to magic, but has less Health and Strength. While her strikes may not be as powerful as his blow-for-blow, she has an easier time doubling, meaning that she can ultimately deal more damage in the end if Laslow is unable to double-attack the opponent. Because of her higher resistance growth, she is better at dealing with mage units than Laslow, though is not a particular standout compared to other units as an anti-mage unit. Ultimately, Selena provides a reliable offensive unit as her balanced stats compared to Laslow means that she has better survivability potential than him thanks to decent and even defensive growths and high speed to dodge. Selena functions greatly as a supporting unit for Attack Stance as her personal skill, Fierce Rival, guarantees that Selena's attack is critical whenever the lead character lands a critical hit themselves. Giving Selena and her lead Killer weapons or other high crit chance weapons are ideal to maximize this skill. Her lead also can further push the chance of critical attacks with Death Blow, giving her the ability to utilize her skill more often. Selena starts off in both of her available routes with both of her Mercenary skills already learned. Strong Riposte boosts her damage by 3 whenever she is attacked during the enemy's turn and Good Fortune for a semi-reliable HP regeneration skill. Eventually, both skills fall off in reliability and usefulness as better skills become available, but for starting skills, both are worth keeping until then. Selena has the Hero and Bow Knight as her two promotions. Hero does not change Selena's growths much aside from some Resistance allocated to her HP instead. Selena also gains access to Axes and Clubs for weapon diversity. However, with Selena's shaky skill growth, she may have difficulties hitting enemy opponents with Axes, as their accuracy is lower than other weapons. At level 5, Selena learns her only Attacking skill in her class set, Sol, which heals Selena half the damage she dealt to an enemy when it activates. At Level 15, she learns Axebreaker to counter Fighters, Oni Savages, and other axe wielding units. Bow Knight evens out her stats, leaving them all of her non-speed and magic stats within the 40-50% growth range. This may be problematic for her strength and skill stats, as they lower their growths even further to a point where they may not be the most reliable. However, a benefit to this class includes the ability to use Bows and Yumis and significantly increased movement. She learns Rally Skill at Level 5 as one of two Rally Skills in her base class set to assist her allies and Shurikenbreaker at Level 15 to counter Shuriken users such as Ninjas and Maids, avoiding both the damage from their weapons and the debuffs from them as well. Both classes are great options for Selena, so choose whichever benefits the army the most. Secondary Class Selena's secondary class is the Sky Knight class which is unique for Conquest as she is the sole Nohrian unit that can access this class in that route aside from Azura. Both the base class and its promotions rely heavily on Lances and Naginatas, so Selena may need to put some time ranking it up to start dealing some meaningful damage. Sky Knight teaches her both Darting Blow, increasing the likeliness of her doubling when initiating, and Camaraderie, healing her for 10% of her HP whenever an ally is within two tiles of her, a great skill to have on her to compliment her Personal Skill needing to stay close to an ally. The Falcon Knight class gives her access to Staves and Rods for some supportive capabilities. Her first skill is Rally Speed which gives all allies an increase of speed when using the Rally command and Warding Blow, dramatically decreasing the damage taken from Magic units when she initiates combat, giving her more of an anti-mage role. The Kinshi Knight class gains access to Bows and Yumis, so if Selena has already trained as a Bow Knight, she can switch out to these new weapons for training. Air Superiority grants her increased Hit and Avoid when facing Flying units, making her a deadly anti-air unit, especially when using a Bow. Amaterasu gives her nearby allies a 20% HP regen zone, good for whoever her leading Attack Stance partner is. Buddy Class Selena has three Buddy Classes from Camilla, Beruka, Peri, and Setsuna. *'Camilla/Beruka' - Both Camilla and Beruka give Selena access to their Wyvern Rider class. *'Peri' - Peri gives Selena access to her Cavalier class. Her natural Speed, good resistance, and overall balanced stats make a nice fit for the class, but it removes some uniqueness as she would become a fifth first generation cavalier unit in both Conquest and Revelation. Nevertheless, the skills from this class can prove beneficial to her. Elbow Room makes her great for open plain maps with bonus damage and Shelter to rescue wayward units, granting her bonus stats from her new Guard Stance partner when using it and giving her those stat benefits if she continues to serve as an Attack Stance partner. Paladin first provides Defender boosting her stats further when in Guard Stance and syncs well with Shelter. Aegis shaves off damage from non-direct weapons, which is good especially in Conquest as any opportunity to shave off damage received is well needed. Great Knight provides Luna for a damage increasing attack skill if Sol's regeneration is not what the player is looking for as well as Armored Blow, reducing physical damage from counter attacks when Selena initiates combat. *'Setsuna' - Setsuna gives Selena access to her Archer class. Selena can perform well in this class as an optional ending class as her solid speed and skill can lead to good results, though both Takumi and Setsuna herself already provide solid results as starting Archers themselves. Skill +2 has very little value to Selena in the long run so unless Selena has reclassed into the Archer class itself before promoting, the additional skill has little bearing on her performance in the mid-to-late game. Quick Draw grants her 4 additional damage when initiating combat, giving her benefits for being aggressive herself during the player's turn. Her only new promotion is the Sniper which has benefits for her if she is ending as a Bow Knight. Certain Blow gives her a nice 40 points to her Hit percentage, almost guaranteeing that she hits her enemy so long as she initiates combat. Bowfaire increases her Bow and Yumi damage by 5, giving her more incentive to end in the Bow Knight class if needing a reason to choose one of her base class' promotions over the other. Marriage Options *Hinata (Revelation) - Marrying Selena to Hinata gives her access to the Samurai class line. Growth-wise, Samurai is a bit risky on Selena, as it has the same growth rates as the Bow Knight class in every area except Speed and Luck, where the Samurai's growths are higher. However, as a Samurai, Selena serves as a less powerful option than Hana, Hinata, or Ryoma, but serves as a middleway between speed and survivability, being able to bring her own defense growths into the class without sacrificing speed. Her HP, strength, and skill growths are a bit low, and may wind up too low offensively; still, skillwise, Duelist's Blow and Vantage are excellent skills for Selena to have, the latter stacking with Strong Riposte to allow Selena to stack counterattacking benefits, and the former giving Selena more leverage when initiating an attack. As a Swordmaster, Selena's strengths and cons remain the same, though the skills Astra and Swordfaire are highly useful; the latter can be brought back into the Hero or Bow Knight class and can serve as a damage buffer if Selena's strengths ends up a little too low, but Astra may wind up to be unreliable if Selena's skill growth does not solidify into a solid skill state. As a Master of Arms, Selena gets boosted HP and strength growths, though her skill growth is even lower than it would be if she was in the Swordmaster or Bow Knight class; however, she makes up for this by having complete control of the weapon triangle, though it will take some time before she can use higher rank lance and axe-based weapons. Seal Strength is a useful skill for Selena to bring back into the Hero class or to retain if she stays as a Master of Arms, as it gives her tanking capabilities and synergizes well with ranged weapons. Life and Death does not play to Selena's tanking capabilities as a Master of Arms or Hero very well, and while Selena prefers playing to her strengths as a speedy physical tank, it is a possible, albeit highly suicidal option that can be used with Duelist's Blow to KO opponents very quickly, though she will need a lot of defensive support to make sure she is not KOd from trying to abuse the skill. Quotes ''Awakening'' :Severa/Awakening Quotes ''Fates'' :Selena/Fates Quotes Possible Endings Awakening ; Severa - Secret Dreamer : Eager to shrug off any kind of intimacy, Severa began a solitary journey—but once a year she was said to visit her family and yell at them for old times' sake. ; Severa and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Severa, above all else. ; Severa and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Severa to "stay his sword hand." Though Severa nagged her husband mercilessly, she also provided much love and support. ; Severa and Inigo : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Severa was a vocal opponent of working for free, but she stayed with Inigo and helped him realize his dream. ; Severa and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Severa would roll her eyes and gripe about the noise, but the dew in her eyes after a touching melody was perhaps the more honest critique. ; Severa and Gerome : Gerome and Severa were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. Severa had a knack for landing mercenary work, and as a fighting duo, she and her husband became known throughout the land. ; Severa and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Severa. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Severa and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger- especially as Severa continued to take on dangerous jobs to make ends meet. ; Severa and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother`s intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Severa set out in search of treasure but instead discovered something much, much greater. Fates Selena - Cutting Wit (秘めた憧憬) : Not much is known of Selena's postwar activities, Depending on who you believe, she became one of the world's best seamstresses, metalsmiths, actors, and/or mercenaries. ; Selena and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spend the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise King of Valla. After marrying, he and his wife Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ; Selena and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ; Selena and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ; Selena and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. Selena also disappeared from public record, although she was often referenced in folktales. ; Selena and Leo : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ; Selena and Odin : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. Selena also disappeared from public record, although she was often referenced in folktales. ; Selena and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ; Selena and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ; Selena and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Severa is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: *B01-094HN *B01-095N *B02-070R *B02-071N *B04-094SR *B04-095N Fire Emblem Heroes Selena appears as an obtainable character. Her class is Cutting Wit. ;Cutting Wit *A mysterious woman devoted to service. One of Camilla's retainers. Snarky. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Etymology Severa is an Italian female adjective meaning severe, serious or grave in demeanor, which is rather fitting (given her harsh personality). Santa Severa is also the name of a small village located near Rome; its namesake is Saint Severa of Pyrgi, a Christian martyr from the III or IV century who according to her (rather historically inaccurate) passio was flogged to death for her faith. The name Serena is an Italian female adjective (and also an Italian name) meaning "clear, tranquil, serene", which is somewhat ironic given her harsh personality. In conjunction with her mother (whose name means "I love you"), their names refer to "love and peace" in the Japanese version. The alternate reading of Selena, used as Severa's alias in the English version of Fates, is the name of the Greek Goddess of the moon. Her alias in the Japanese version of Fates, Luna, is likewise the name of the Roman goddess of the moon. Trivia *Severa is the second female character after Malice in a main series title to begin as a Mercenary (i.e. barring Reclassing). *Severa is the 2nd most popular female child and 7th over all female in the Japanese Fire Emblem Awakening popularity poll. **Selena was voted as the 17th most popular female character in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Severa shares her English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, with her mother, Cordelia, and with Caeldori and Flora from ''Fates''. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Saori Seto, with Anna. *Severa's birthday is the date Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem was first released in Japan. *Severa's official artwork depicts her with a sheathed Steel Sword. *The colors in Severa's in-game model as a Mercenary are different compared to her official artwork. She wears a light brown vest and all-white boots in her artwork and a yellow vest and grey and red boots in-game. *Selena is the only "Nohrian" female in Fire Emblem Fates that can reclass to a Hoshidan Exclusive class without needing a Friendship Seal or Partner Seal. *Severa's appearance in Fates comes after a fan vote conducted by Nintendo about which Awakening ''second-generation character they would like to see in ''Fates as a first-generation character. Severa was one of the top three alongside Inigo and Owain, leading to Nintendo including the three of them as Selena, Laslow, and Odin, respectively. ** Lucina, who ranked 1st in the vote, above the three, also returns. Her name is unchanged, presumably due to being Amiibo content. *Severa is the only Awakening child character who received a Hot-Spring Scramble CG who didn't appear as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. 4. *In Fates, the player can give Selena certain accessories and trigger special dialogue. Giving her the Awakening Shield has her mention that despite the fact that it is clearly a fake, it invokes nostalgia nevertheless, with all the gems assembled on it irritating her. Lucina's Mask has her asking the Avatar if the Lucina amiibo had requested for them to pass it into her hands. The Bear Hat has her question why it still exists before stating that there is no way she will put it on. Finally, giving her the Dragon Feather has her demanding to know the creator of such a detestable object. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Recurring CharactersCategory:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters